


The Haunting of Northwest Mansion

by PrinceMathias



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMathias/pseuds/PrinceMathias
Summary: A haunted mansion. A teenager. An Ouija board. A demon. Apart, these things are contained mayhem. Together, they equal a complete and utter disaster on potentially world-ending levels.Pacifica just wants the ghosts in her house to finally get the rest they deserve. Mabel just wants to enjoy whatever half-life she has left. Dipper just wants to get justice and for someone to help him bring to light the truth behind the mystery of his and his twin's death. And Bill, well Bill just wants to end the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Does anyone even want to read this? I don't know and I really don't care because I had fun writing it. Enjoy.

This was probably not the brightest idea Pacifica had ever had. In truth, she was sure this was one of the stupidest things she had ever done. She knew this wasn't smart, and yet she still had to go through with it. She had lived in this house, this mansion, her whole life and throughout the years, she was unable to ignore them. Them, of course, being the ghosts of the twins who had died on her property less than a decade before she was born.

When she was very young, the ghosts hadn't bothered Pacifica. Seeing glimpses of the older children running through the halls of the Northwest Mansion or hearing their unabashed laughter had not spooked her at all as a child. The fact that televisions would randomly turn on in the middle of the night, playing cartoons and crappy paranormal series was just normal to her. Cheesy romance or mystery books would disappear from the library only to return later on one of the side tables beside the comfy chairs she used to sink into while reading the books her parents assigned to her. Random rooms would be bombed with glitter and on some rare occasions the kitchen would undergo a massive change overnight. Pacifica remembered when she was eight years old and she had followed the commotion of the loud and panicked servants to the kitchen and seeing the damage. There had been syrup dripping from the ceilings and flour and sugar spilled on the floor. Broken eggshells and their gooey insides were everywhere across the room. Every surface was absolutely covered in glitter. The most telling thing, however, had been the tiny hand prints spread through the room in the fallen flour, sugar, glitter mixture. She remembers that she had spoken the first thought that came to her mind, that it looked like the ghosts had had a food fight. She was sure she would never forget the look on her father's face after she spoke; the hate, the contempt, and the slight fear. She had been grounded to her room for her words and forbidden from ever speaking about 'anything as ridiculous as ghosts.'

It wasn't until a few years ago that the ghosts began to bother her though. It wasn't that they themselves bothered her, it was what they represented. When she was twelve years old, she had found a secret room within her mansion. At first she had been excited. She had lived in the mansion her whole life and she thought she knew all of its secrets, so to find a hidden room was utterly amazing. The contents of the room, however, quickly turned her amazement to horror. Dusty paintings and countless journals and letters filled with the misdeeds of her ancestors. Every lie, cheat, steal, and sometimes even murder. What scared her the most however, had been a chest that was significantly less dirty and was emblazoned with her father's name in gold leaf.

It had been with trepidation and horrified fright that she opened that chest what felt like a lifetime ago. On top of a mass of papers had been a photo of two children that she knew immediately upon sight. There, in clear faded color, was a picture of two nearly identical brown haired children her age. Her hand had shook so hard while holding the photograph that she had almost been unable to read the names that were scrawled on the back. There, on the back, written beside little doodles of a shooting star and a pine tree and a date written with a different pen were the names that had haunted her ever since.

_Mabel & Mason Pines_

She had known instinctively that whatever had happened to the two children had been bad and had been a direct result from something her father had done in his youth. After all, the picture was in the chest with his name on it. However, when she read through the papers, it was with great disappointment that she only found proof of small time scandals and fraud. Nothing referring to any Pines was within the box other than the picture itself. After scouring the room in a desperate attempt for answers, and gaining nothing new (About the twins, at least. She had uncovered a family secret that revealed that even the founder of her family had been a sham and a lie, and hadn't that been a bitter pill to swallow.), she had taken the photograph and hid it in her room. From that day forward, it had been her mission to uncover the truth behind the death of the Pines twins.

The animosity of the Pines men, a set of twins who were famous throughout the town for being both extremely weird and reclusive and running the tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack, towards her family suddenly made a lot more sense. She knew that the two sets of twins were related somehow, and she felt that that would be a good place to start her research. Perhaps approaching the men herself had not been a smart idea, but it had yielded some answers even though she had had the door slammed on her after one of the men ranted at her for a bit about a Northwest daring to show their face around them after what the family had done to their great niece and nephew.

Throughout the past few years she had learned very little about the twins. She knew they had probably died somewhere on her property. She knew an empty set of graves sat in a cemetery in Piedmont, California with their names and date of birth and a month of death, as the actual date was unknown. She knew the unknown date was probably the same date written on the back of the photograph in her father's handwriting, August 24th, a mere week before they had been due to turn thirteen. She knew the Pines family blamed her family for their death, and were probably justified to do so as she had found the picture in her father's chest in the hidden room. She knew her grandmother had been friends with the twins own grandmother, which was why they had been in the mansion in the first place according to her, before she had completely shut down and began muttering nonsense. She knew her father, a man who had always terrified her, became ever scarier when hearing the name of Pines and was always quick to dismiss rumors of the ghosts, though the signs of the haunting were completely obvious.

Every echoed whisper of childish laughter and running feet haunted her waking and sleeping moments. Every half-caught glimpse of a girl with a mass of brown hair tackle-hugging a brown haired boy. Every childish drawing on scraps of paper found throughout the manor in odd crooks or crannies. Every misplaced mystery novel. Every glittery room. It was driving her mad. She had thought that if she just found out what really happened to the two, maybe she could finally get some peace of mind and a good night of sleep. It was with desperation that the sixteen year old had decided to go through with her half-baked plan. But even as she was doing it, she could feel nothing but steep regret and a dawning sense of _wrongness_.

It should have been simple. A quick summoning of the ghosts to speak through an Ouija board to finally learn what had led to their deaths and maybe a way to finally let them have their final rest. Quick, easy, harmless, _simple_. And yet, as her fingers traced the answer stone, she couldn't help but feel this was a dumb and _bad_ idea.

She quickly sucked in a breath. She had to do this. She had to. It was now or never, and if she chose never, she would also never be able to look at herself in the mirror, let alone at anyone else without shame. She licked her lips hesitantly, before letting her shaking voice echo throughout the seemingly empty library room.

“Are you there?”

She could hear her heart beating hard and fast in her ears and her eyes were riveted as her hand moved towards the word yes on the board. They were there. They were listening to her. Anything and everything she had ever wanted to say to the two dead children jumped to leave her mouth before getting clogged in her throat. How sorry she was for whatever had happened to them because of her family. How she felt that their taste in mystery and romance books was lacking and that a certain series or another would probably be better. How pretty she thought the song she used to hear the girl twin, Mabel, sing when she was little and had awoken from a nightmare. How she thought the pranks they played on the people in the house were funny, no matter what she had been forced to say for propriety and her father's sake. What should she say first? Were they even interested?

Another shaky breath and words began tumbling from her mouth in a rush.

“I'm so so sorry for whatever you went through because of my father. I think you guys are great. From what I've learned, you two are sweet and funny and didn't deserve to die when you were so young and had so much to live for. I wonder if you both would've liked me at all if you had lived or if you would've thought I was just some little annoying rich kid but I wouldn't have minded if you thought I was just some annoying kid because that would've meant you had _lived to be old enough_ to see me as a kid and I am so so sorry, so so _so_ sorry, God, if only there was a way I could show you how _sorry_ I am-”

She cut herself off with a sob. She had grown up with these kids as a constant comfort and yet it was because her own father had apparently done something so despicable that they had _died_. Her hand gripped the stone hard. She knew it wasn't her fault, that they had died before she was even born, but that didn't stop the feelings of an astronomical need for forgiveness and repentance flowing through her. As her sobs slowly tapered off, so too did her grip on the stone before she finally began speaking again.

“I wish I could do something for you. I know you seem to have fun here, but surely you want to pass on to the next life, right? You will never be anything more than shadows here anymore, but maybe when you leave you'll find some place better. Maybe you'll be happier and you'll see your family again. I want to help you.”

As the words left her mouth, she was startled by the amount of conviction in her voice. It was true, though. She _wanted_ to help them. She couldn't help them in life, so she wanted to help them in death. Whatever it would take for them to move on, she wanted to make it possible for them to do so.

“If I can help you in anyway, if there is anything I can do to help you move on, please let me know and I will do it. You didn't deserve what happened to you then and you don't deserve to be stuck here now. So _please_ , if there's _anything_ I can do, _just give me a sign_.”

The last words left her in a pleading rush and her chest heaved as she let out long shaky, breaths, eyes glued to the stone that hadn't moved since her first question for any answer, any sign. Anything. She wanted to help Mabel and Mason Pines, the souls of the two children her family had robbed of life.

Her eyes stayed on the unmoving stone, and as the minutes slowly and agonizingly passed by, sad disappointment began pooling in her belly. She was so sure today would have been the day where she got her answers, the day when she could finally know she could sleep at night with a clean conscience. As she was just taking her hands back and deciding to call the idea a bust, she was jerked out of her thoughts by a loud and resounding _thud_.

She looked up wildly towards the sound only to find an old frayed book wide open on the floor. Pacifica was embarrassed to say she had stared at the book with an open mouth for nearly a minute before nearly scrambling up (but not quite, because that would be unseemly) and running over to it. Pacifica had never seen the book in her life and she was certain she had passed by every book on the shelf it had fallen from. She looked for the space it had previously inhabited, before noticing that a false back to the shelf was wide open. She suddenly understood why she had never seen the old book before.

With that mystery solved, she looked back at the book. On the open page was a drawing of what looked like a cult-like summoning circle around a strange triangle with an eye, surrounded by a ton of writing in different hands. Most of it was unreadable however, as it was in code and didn't give a key, or was completely scratched out. Some of it was in plain English and she _could_ read that.

Apparently the circle was to call on something called the All-Seeing Eye, a being with full and complete knowledge of everything that is, was, or will be. At first Pacifica puzzled over why the twins would need this before passing on before an answer slowly came to her. Maybe this was more symbolic than anything else. Maybe they needed this All-Seeing Eye who saw _everything_ to come to terms with what they had been through, something no one other than them and her father had apparently seen. This meant she would probably never learn just what had happened to the Pines twins, but even though the mystery would likely eat at her until _she_ died, at least she could sleep easy knowing she had let the children pass on.

Her parents would be home from their business trip tomorrow, so she still only had tonight to do it. Thankfully, what the book said to do didn't seem all that hard and only required stuff that she already had on hand. The chalk (which she had kept buying even after she had outgrown the age to play with chalk because it kept being stolen by the female ghost twin and Pacifica actually liked waking up to see random doodles on her driveway) had been the easiest to come by. The hardest thing had been the odd calling for blood, but the whole thing _was_ something that looked slightly dubious. If she wasn't certain this is what the twins needed, she would have backed out then. But since it was, she remembered that the cooks had pigs blood in the kitchen for their more exotic dishes, so she was able to grab it (though she hadn't been able to contain her looks of disgust whenever she had to handle it).

It was nearing two in the morning by the time she finished drawing out the circle and putting each ingredient within the wheel and outside of the triangle. It was with heavy anticipation that she finally read the strange words on the page. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but it felt as if the air around her got a lot heavier as she continued to read on. By the time the last word was about the leave her mouth, she was practically heaving, seemingly not having enough oxygen in her lungs. She did her best to ignore the crushing feeling and the wheeze in her voice as she finally said the last word. Immediately, the candles went out and a loud humming went throughout the room. The chalk drawing began glowing and out of the ashes that Pacifica had gathered from one of her many fireplaces rose a triangular figure, leaving an empty wheel behind.

A loud insane laughter filled the air of the basement. The yellow triangle grew larger and larger until she was completely dwarfed by the seemingly two-dimensional being. The one eye on the creature squinted in what might have been glee.

“Kid, you just made one hell of a mistake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl realizes her mistake and a pair of ghosts decide to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second chapter less than twenty four hours writing the first, aren't you lucky? Enjoy.

Bill Cipher couldn't believe his luck. After having another of his plans absolutely _ruined_ by those infuriatingly _stupid_ men over thirty years ago, he once again was given free roam upon Earth. Sure he was more _metaphysical_ than physical right now, and he could only do so much with this form, but actually _being_ there seemed s _o much better_ than merely watching through the Mindscape from the Nightmare Realm. He hadn't even needed to pull this idiot into the Mindscape and trick her into letting him out, she had done it herself out of some form of _misguided charity_. Ouija board users had been fun to mess with and take advantage of in the past, but they had gone out of style ages ago. Apparently even sheep knew to wise up and not to mess with things that they shouldn't. Except this one of course!

Honestly it was a bit sad how easy it had been. Where was the challenge, the fun?  The kid was a joke. The whole blubbering spiel was absolutely  _ disgusting _ . If he hadn't thought he could use the opportunity, he would have been watching literally  _anywhere_ else at the time. But the girl was a Northwest, and they were always so  _fun_ to play with and just left their toys hidden around their manor for him to make use of.

Still though, his foolish play-toy was currently cowering on the floor looking up at his magnificence. He idly amused himself with the chalk, soot, and blood that was currently smeared all over her otherwise priceless outfit. This kid was too easy.

“You're pretty pathetic, kid, you know that? I mean, seriously, ' _Are you there_?' You didn't even _THINK_ to specify WHO?”

He let out another laugh while looking down at the pathetic worm. It really was quite amusing how stupid she had been.

To his slight surprise, the girl sat up a little straighter, and even though she was shaking harder than a leaf in a hurricane, she looked him in the eye. She licked her lips before finally mumbling, “Who are you?  _What_ are you? I know you aren't the twins I was trying to speak to.”

His eye took on a black hue as he glared at her. The worm had some nerve in her. And what a backbone! Maybe this wouldn't be quite so boring.

“ _Who_ am I?  _WHAT_ am I? I'll have you know I am a being of pure energy who you could do nothing against if I decided to  _crush you like the little worm you are_ ,” he let his words crescendo before adding with a cheery and sing-songy voice, “Oh, and the name's Bill Cipher.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Dipper?”

Said boy looked up from where he was lounging on what he thought to be a silk armchair. Whatever his sister had to say couldn't have been more boring than watching the same re-runs of Ghost Harassers he had seen a million times before.

“Did you feel that?”

Dipper sat up, slightly floating off the chair in h is haste. With a frown marring his face, he hesitatingly asked, “Feel what?”

Mabel, who had been lying on the couch reading Wolf-Man Bare Chest before she asked her question, was currently standing in the middle of the room, head pointed down with a crease between her eyebrows. He knew his twin better than anything else in the world, and the way she was wringing the end of her pink sweater in her hands was a clear sign of worry and anxiousness.

Mabel gave a quick frantic look at her brother before staring back at a spot on the floor. Dipper suddenly knew whatever it was that had upset his sister, it was bad.

“ It feels like,” she began before pausing, a confused a terrified look flashing on her face, “Like, something really bad and dark just appeared in the basement.”

The younger twin stood up, feet firmly yet immaterially on the floor, suddenly filled with worry and excitement. His sister, a being who had gained empathic powers after her death, sent him a quick reproachful glance. Obviously, this was seriously worrying Mabel and the fact that Dipper was excited about exploring the mystery didn't sit well with her.

Dipper approached his sister, trying his best to throw all his worry to the forefront of his mind, and hide his growing excitement behind it. Going from the glare from his older twin, he highly doubted he had succeeded.

“Like, paranormal?”

Mabel frowned before nodding solemnly, a look that Dipper had only seen a handful of times before and felt didn't look quite right on his sister.

“Well,” Dipper started off slowly, as if he was giving his words much thought and deliberation, “Then maybe we should go check out what it is to see if we can get rid of it. This  _is_ our house after all, and if it's bothering you this much without even knowing what it is, it shouldn't be here with us.”

Mabel just pouted at her brother. He knew she knew exactly what he was doing, but they  _did_ need to find out whatever it was. The mansion may be a place that would forever haunt them (ironic, considering  _they_ were technically haunting _it_ ) but it  _was_ their home, and had been so for over twenty years now. From that last summer they had lived, they had learned quite a few of the mysteries of Gravity Falls and many of them were quite dangerous. What was worse, the twins knew they had only scraped the surface of the weirdness of the town. They had hoped to come back the next summer and continue on the legacy of the Mystery Twins, but that certainly never happened. Technically, the two  _could_ have continued on with their investigations after they had died, but the truth of the matter was that, at least at first, they were tired of mysteries. It was what killed them after all.

Later on, once they had settled and began to get a restless hunger for mystery once more, they realized that by settling, they had made it almost impossible for them to leave. Apparently if a ghost stays near where they died for a significant amount of time, they get almost tethered there, and the longer they are away, the less energy they had. As Dipper and Mabel had yet to find a sort of 'Ghost Battery', they had been stuck only solving mysteries that came to the mansion.  Luckily, with the Northwests and their unlikeable attitude and penchant for old antiques, the supernatural popped up on the mansion grounds quite often. It just so happened that it wasn't quite often enough, as time for a ghost is an eternity longer than time for the living.

T hey both silently decided to check it out together, leaving everything in the room as they left it. Romance novel open on the couch, all lights on, light glitter covering every surface, crayon drawings on the wall, and television on and blaring. The twins had long ago stopped feeling sorry for how they treated the house. After all, they were murdered by the Northwest head. Any out of pocket expense from him because of their mischief was justified. And it wasn't like it really effected him all that much, that's what he had servants for after all.

The twins ran through the hallways, determined to beat the other to the basement stairs. They technically could have both just floated through the floors and down into the basement, but they liked to pretend they were still limited to the physical world. It made them feel less dead in a way. Sure, when Dipper didn't concentrate hard enough he would float, and Mabel often noticed that she wasn't breathing and began taking loud and unnecessary breaths in compensation for all of the unneeded oxygen that hadn't passed through her immaterial lungs,  but they still tried their hardest to stick to what they remembered doing when they had been alive . They were obviously coping mechanisms, but the truth was it was a sad reality that they were, well, dead.

Those first few months and even years had been the hardest. Constantly being faced with their murderer, the lack of a body, and all the changes they had undergone was hard for them. Mabel's  deepest regret for being dead was not that she would never get her epic romance like she had  always  dreamed  of  as she always said, but rather that she couldn't dream any longer. Sleep for ghosts just wasn't like sleep for the living. The closest to sleep one could get as a ghost was a sort of stand-by phase where the ghost gathers energy, during which it felt like they simply didn't exist. While Mabel was alive, she had fantastic dreams full of color and wonder, so to be faced with the black empty abyss that is a ghost sleep was terrifying for her. Dipper on the other hand, was quite content with ghost sleeps. While they were slightly unnerving, they were a lot better than the nightmares that used to constantly plague the anxiety ridden boy. He remembers that he used to wake up and crawl into his sister's bed to listen to her heartbeat to make sure she was  _alive_ and okay. As they were both very much dead now and didn't have heartbeats any longer, he wasn't sure how he would handle nightmares anymore.

D espite the shoving and tripping the two twins engaged in on the run, they both managed to get to the basement stairs at the same time. Mabel crouched down, gripping her leg warmers and heaving large unneeded breaths, pretending to be winded. Dipper just rolled his eyes at his twin as he didn't even bother to breath at all.  He paused to grip his trucker hat for reassurance before opening the hatch door and beginning to descend. Mabel's footsteps echoed behind him as did the hatch door slamming shut behind them. Dipper sincerely hoped that whatever was in the basement hadn't just been alerted to their presence by his forgetful sister. He sent a glare at her and only received a sheepish smile in return.

Their footsteps made noise, so Dipper began slightly hovering above the ground, quickly signing for his sister to do the same. A nod from her showed she understood, and they continued down the dark stairwell. As they got closer to the basement floor, an eerie sort of light began to be seen. Slightly yellowed light like old light bulbs that a Northwest hadn't bought in years began to seep onto the stairs. More ominous however in the boy's opinion was the flickering blue light. High-pitched laughter that sent a shiver of fear down Dipper's back echoed from the room before a voice that matched the laugh spoke.

“ You got yourself a deal, kid.”

The twins had finally made it to the room and were shocked by what they saw. There, covered in grime and what looked like blood, stood Pacifica Northwest shaking hands engulfed in flickering blue flames with a large _triangle_ with one eye. The eye seemed to catch notice of them because it widened before narrowing in their direction.

“So, this is them, I take it?”

At the question from the triangle, Pacifica had looked up and looked at them in surprise. Dipper was suddenly glad he didn't need to breathe because he was entirely incapable of moving even slightly. He was overcome with the feeling of betrayal. He didn't know quite what or who the triangle was, but he knew it was evil, and had been a component in the mystery that had led to his death. The words 'Beware of the One Eyed Beast' rang through his head from all those years ago, followed quickly by the countless drawings of a triangle with an x-ed out  eye  scattered throughout a messy and abandoned room. And here was Pacifica making some sort of deal with it about them. The feeling of betrayal stung deep and Dipper regretted ever believing she could rise above her parentage.

When Pacifica was born, Dipper and Mabel had been unsure whether to hate the child on principle or not. On one hand, she was the child of Preston, a man the twins knew to be practically evil incarnate. On the other hand, she had been an innocent newborn, and sins of the parents should not necessarily apply to the children according to Mabel.  But Mabel had always been quick to trust others, and look where that had got them both. So Dipper had been the more cautious of the two when in regard to the youngest Northwest, though by the age of five, he had already warmed up to the spoiled tyke. It also helped that Preston himself hated her, so that rose her slightly in his eyes.

Dipper and Mabel had both protected her from anything supernatural out to hurt the Northwests as she was growing up. And this is how she repays them? Dipper could feel the sting of false tears in his eyes. Mabel's hand found one of his balled up fists and she threaded her fingers through his, giving a squeeze of reassurance. Dipper tried to keep his pain and rage down so as not to overwhelm his sister.

The triangle seemed to take the heavy silence as an affirmation as he let out another laugh, eye squinting in what might have been amusement.

“Nice to meetcha Mason, Mabel. Name's Bill Cipher,” he sung out before growing even larger and leaning towards them, “And we're going to have so much  _fun_ together.”

Dipper refused to show his fear in front of this creature, this Bill Cipher, and planted his feet on the ground and stood up as tall as he could, glaring up into the one eyed being.

“My name is  _Dipper_ and _who are you_ ?”

Bill shrunk back to his earlier height, still a lot larger than the children and teen, but small enough to fit in the basement with bending. His one eye narrowed dangerously at the boy.

“Are you  deaf or just plain stupid? I just  _told_ you who I am, kid.”

Dipper gave a strained grin, eyes narrowed in what he hoped looked like contention. 

“No, you just told me _your name_ . Not who you are and what business you have here.”

The eye turned black and glared down at him menacingly. The triangle drawled out slowly and mockingly, “You're adding stuff now,  _Dipper_ , and if you had been paying attention  _AT ALL_ with your tiny useless brain, you would have seen I was here to make a deal.”

The way Bill had said his name with such derision and disgust made something in Dipper want to sink into the floor in fear. Technically, he  _could_ , but he wasn't going to be a coward and leave his sister behind. But maybe he could take her with him? A quick reproachful glance from his older twin told him, no, she was staying right there, thank you very much, and Dipper had better stay too to protect their territory.

Mabel had finally had enough of being silent and took her brother's place of standing protectively in front of the other twin. With a calm and clear, very serious and un-Mabel-like voice, she spoke out, “What deal did you make?”

Bill's eye relaxed from it's glare and seemed to settle on the twins almost happily.

“See, I don't have to tell you that, Shooting Star.”

Mabel's face contorted into an annoyed scowl and she opened her mouth to say something she would no doubt later regret, but she was interrupted by a loud shout.

“I'm sorry!”

The three non-physical beings turned to the only physical one in the room in surprise. The blonde was standing above the forgotten remains of a poorly done ritual, covered in filth and tears. It was with surprise that Dipper noticed she was crying, and according to her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks, had been doing so for a long while now. She sniffed before looking imploringly at the twins.

“I'm sorry, I really am. I just wanted to help you find a way to move on.”

Move on? Dipper frowned. He didn't want to move on. And going by the stricken horror on his sister's face, neither did she. Sure, death was  kind of  lonely, but at least they still had each other.  And Dipper didn't have many (or any for that matter) friends in life anyways. Besides, if he moved on, Preston would never be forced to face justice for what he did, and that had become Dipper's death mission. 

So Pacifica hadn't meant to betray them. That was a soothing balm to the previously stinging feel of betrayal, but that didn't stop whatever she had inadvertently done. And judging by the hilarity and amusement in the creature's one eye, what she had done had been paramount to re-killing them herself. Dipper took an unnecessary swallow before he finally asked, “What did you do?”

His voice had come out quiet and low, and if the widening of Pacifica's red-rimmed eyes were anything to go by, his voice had sounded utterly chilling and terrifying. He took another unneeded breath before stepping out from behind his sister to glare up at the blonde teenager.

“What. Did. You.  _Do_ ?”

Each word was heavily enunciated and punctuated by a pause, and he could see the girl shivering under his glare. The basement was filled with a heavy silence as the teenager cowered before the young ghost. After a few minutes with no answers, the boy's eyes swung to look accusingly at the demon. Bill's eye scrunched up in delight, as his tinny laughter once again went throughout the room.

“Looks like you're stuck with me now, Pine Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really loved writing Bill's POV. But I REALLY hated writing his dialogue. It felt awkward figuring out what the demon would say vs. what he would think.
> 
> And the mystery twins are here! And hints of their untimely demise have already started popping up. Oh, and Mabel wasn't the only one to get powers upon death, btw. 
> 
> This is canon AU also btw. Divergence starting at where the Stans get together in the 80s. And the twins are born earlier also. They die 90s kids.   
> It kinda bothers me that the twins are canonically only two years younger than me though. Since I just rewatched the show, their pre-teen ages feel new and current to me, when the show is some years old now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing this off of the high that those first comments gave me. Enjoy.

“So, Pine Tree, what are the sights around here, huh? Surely a place as big as this can have something fun to do in it. Eh, Pine Tree? Hey. Hey, Pine Tree. Are you listening to me? That would be incredibly rude, kid. Hey, _Pine Tree_. Pine Tree. _PINE. TREE._ ”

The last two words were each punctuated with a harsh kick from tiny yet unbelievably strong black stick legs. Dipper frowned hard and continued walking forward, not bothering to turn his head to look at the now hand-sized triangle demon that sat on his shoulder. He had tried throwing him off but the frustrating creature had just laughed before floating back and giving his shoulder a harsh and punishing squeeze with his little stick noodle arms. He had even given the triangle a strong electric shock, and while it had certainly surprised the other, it had only seemed to make him more determined to attach himself to him. While it annoyed him, he was allowing it for three reasons.

One, there was literally nothing he could do about it. Whatever deal Pacifica had made had the demon deciding to stick to the two ghosts like glue. He couldn't break the deal without knowing what it was to know the consequences of breaking it. He was incapable of doing anything.

Two, if Bill was busy messing with Dipper, he couldn't mess with Mabel. Mabel was Dipper's first priority, he could deal with the demon and his manipulations if need be. Mabel on the other hand would probably immediately trust the triangle as was her nature.

And last but not least, three, Dipper had put a _lot_ of power behind that electric shock in his anger. Usually after using up that much power, Dipper had to sleep for at least a full day. But the minute Bill's currently tiny body returned to the ghost's shoulder, Dipper had felt his energy slowly but surely returning to him. He wasn't sure if it was something the demon was consciously doing or not, and if it wasn't, Dipper didn't want to alert him to it in case he ended whatever it was. The extra energy boost was very welcome to the young ghost and he was going to investigate it as subtly as he could.

So he was stuck with him. But that did not mean he enjoyed it. Especially when he was talking his ear off like now.

“I'm serious here, Pine Tree. What's the best place in here?”

This time the demon pinched his neck and Dipper couldn't help a flinch of pain. Throughout the years, Dipper had gotten quite used to not feeling pain, as only things on his plane of existence could inflict pain on him. It just so happened that the annoying triangle would be just as spiritual as him.

Another pinch had him finally answering Bill. Still looking straight ahead, he told him, “Nothing too great's here. It's just a house.”

The triangle was suddenly in front of his face, eye widened. The boy's frown deepened. He hated looking at the thing. It brought back memories of cave drawings and an insane man's plea and death.

“Just a house? Just a _house_? This is a mansion, kid! I knew Llama was a spoiled brat but I hadn't expected you to be one too.”

The boy glared at the demon. He wasn't spoiled. He _wasn't_. He and Mabel had shared a room since they were born. He could feel his thoughts about to go on a downward spiral so he focused on something else for the moment.

“Llama?”

“Yes, Llama,” Bill repeated with an annoyed tone as he enlarged himself to about the size of the boy's head, “But you're changing the topic. Surely this place wasn't always _just_ a house to you. Wasn't there some point in time where this place was a mansion in your eyes?”

The ghost boy frowned in thought and began slightly floating as he lost his concentration. The demon wasn't wrong. A long time ago Northwest Mansion was an amazing place to the twins. It had just lost it's charm for them after their death. Dipper looked past the floating triangle and out the large window that overlooked the gate. He could still remember when he first went through them.

* * *

 

_Dipper was completely focused. His eyes were steady and his tongue was poked slightly out of his mouth in concentration. But his hands, oh his hands were tracing his treasure reverently as he pressed each button, determined to learn all of its secrets before he arrived._

“ _Bro-bro we are in the fanciest car we have ever **seen** and all you care about is your silly camera,” his sister whined, glaring at him as she petted the leather seats._

_The male twin sighed angrily as he looked up from his camcorder._

“ _This isn't just a camera, Mabel, it's the height of technology,” he said, hoping she would drop it. He seriously did not want to argue with his twin right now._

“ _It's a camera, Dipper.”_

_Dipper ground his teeth in anger. She just had to, didn't she?_

“ _Whatever,” he spat, “It doesn't matter. I just want to catch our first moments at a mansion on film so that we can always look back on it later.”_

_Mabel smirked and raised her eyebrows teasingly at him._

“ _What, are our memories too faulty for you?”_

_Dipper glared at his twin in annoyance before muttering his reply._

“ _Memories are subjective. **This** ,” he gestured with his hand holding his camcorder, “Is not.”_

_Mabel leaned back and rolled her eyes before looking out the window at the green, green, green that passed her by._

“ _Sure,” she said sarcastically, “You could just admit to your obsession with electronics, Dip-Dop.”_

_Dipper pouted at that. He didn't have an obsession. Right? However, when he voiced the question aloud he just got a tired look from his sister and her reply made him slump in his seat._

“ _You so do. And our parents are your enablers, giving you your birthday gift three months before we turn thirteen, so you can play with it all summer.”_

_The boy looked down at the camera in his hands in thought. His sister was right, Dipper **did** have an obsession with technology. He just couldn't help it, he found it all so cool and utterly fascinating. He loved his games and his music player and his television. Heck, when they finally got a computer two years ago, it had taken **months** for someone to finally drag him from it and even now his sister complained about finding random floppy disks on her side of the room._

_His latest obsession had been photography and he had quickly found all of his allowance and pocket money gone, spent on the countless disposable cameras and printing them at the store. He had seen his parents' pitying looks as he scrounged up enough money from coins in the couch to have them printed. When his parents said he was getting his thirteenth birthday gift early and he opened up the wrapping to see the camcorder, he had literally screamed in delight. They had said they were only giving it to him early so that they could see all the twins had got up to over their summer in Oregon._

_Now that he really thought about it, Mabel had smiled, happy for him when he had gushed about his present, but she hadn't gotten to open a present early too. She had just brushed it off like it didn't matter, but Dipper knew she was probably hurt that her parents had left her out. After all, they were **twins**. They did everything together, and they always would._

_Dipper looked up at is twin and found her watching the window completely enraptured by the nature outside. He smiled, though he couldn't quite see the appeal. They were just trees. They could see them everywhere. But from the way his sister was looking at them, maybe there was something special in them anyways._

“ _Young sir and miss, we are arriving at the mansion gates now,” called the driver, a man who had introduced himself as a servant of the Northwest family._

_Dipper frantically turned on his camera, grinning at the red light that showed it was on before pointing it out the front window. In front of them was a black iron gate with intricate swirls and designs and the letters NW proudly displayed at the top. As the car approached and the gates slowly opened to reveal the mansion behind it, Dipper looked from his camera's screen to his sister who had looked at him at the same time. The twins grinned in excitement simultaneously. They were finally there!_

_When the twins had first been told they were being sent to Gravity Falls, Oregon during the last week of school, they had not been happy. They had both loudly complained and dragged their feet about doing anything. Their parents hadn't known what to do. When their grandmother had come over to visit to congratulate them on finishing their 7 th grade year, they had quickly went to whining to her about not wanting to spend their summer with two men they had never met in a shack in the woods, no matter if they were their great uncles or not. To their surprise, instead of telling them it wouldn't be so bad, the tactic that their parents were using, Grandma had been quiet in thought for a few minutes before telling them about a friend of hers that lived in Gravity Falls. She had told them that she lived in a mansion and that she was sure if she asked, the twins could stay with her and her family instead, if they'd rather stay there. It wasn't like they couldn't still see and spend time with their great uncles if they didn't **live** with them. The twins had admittedly been ecstatic at the thought of living in a mansion for the three months of summer. After that, the wins had quickly finished packing their bags and when the bus had arrived for them to board, they had quickly given their parents a strong hug and running up the bus's steps with a spring in their step, chanting 'road trip' in unison._

_The car finally pulled to a stop and the twins eagerly opened the door to get out. Dipper straightened up his star hat and gripped his camcorder in his left hand and his suitcase in his right. They followed another servant, who had been about to open the car door for them before they whipped it open in excitement, up the steps and through the front door. There, seemingly waiting for them, was a group of three people. Two adults on the elderly side and a boy who looked a few years older than the twins._

_Even though Dipper had never seen them, he knew the three standing in front of him were the Northwests, if only from the way they were dressed. Auldman Northwest was a greying man with a combed mustache and stern blue eyes. Hilda Northwest, their Grandma's old friend, was also greying, but she had a kind smile on her face at she looked at the two twelve year olds. The teenager, Dipper knew, was Preston Northwest. The brown haired teenager sneered at the children before grumpily looking off to the side, yet still looking regal while doing it._

_Dipper shared a worried glance with Mabel. They had both been so excited about staying here before. Mabel had even been super excited to meet the older boy, Preston, who they had been told from their grandmother that her friend's son was a complete gentleman. The family didn't seem to match up to what they had been told. At least Mrs. Northwest looked nice._

_As if to enforce this idea, the woman stepped closer to the two kids, tired brown eyes twinkling merrily._

“ _It's so nice to meet you dears. Nancy has told me all about you.”_

_Mabel bounced up happily, cheerfully greeting the elderly woman. Dipper mumbled a greeting after her. Mrs. Northwest's kind grin just widened before looking at her husband and son and introducing them._

_Dipper smiled uneasily at the two men. Mr. Northwest just stared back boredly, while Preston glared at him. Dipper's hand was glued to his camera with nervous sweat._

_As it was late evening already, Mrs. Northwest had a maid deliver the twins' bags to the rooms they were assigned and they were ushered into the family dining room. Dipper was intimidated by the tall walls and high ceiling. The chandelier alone would probably cost more money than he could make in his entire life. Dipper had turned off his camcorder and stuffed it in his suitcase before it was taken, but now he wished he still had it to document the room. Mabel probably knew where his mind was at because she gave him a smirk before sitting in the chair that had been pulled out for her. Dipper copied his twin and had sat down as well, if less elegantly._

_Dinner was awkward to the twelve year old boy, filled with the loud clinking of (probably real) silverware on china. Mrs. Northwest tried to bring them into conversation to put them at ease a few times, but the tension was stifling. Dipper could tell even Mabel was feeling slightly awkward as she laughed nervously as the teenager loudly pointed out that she had used the wrong eating utensil. The twins were relieved when they were released to follow another servant to their rooms._

_After a quick 'good night' to their twin, the twins split up and entered their own room. Dipper looked around the guest room cautiously. It was bigger than the living room of his house and the bed was ridiculously large. Dipper had never had his own room before. He wondered if it was the fact that the room was so impersonal and made to make him feel small and unimportant that made him so lonely and miss his sister. He shook his head, determined to put the feeling behind him as he went over to his suitcase on the bed. Mechanically, he unpacked his clothes into the dresser. After he finally unpacked after a half hour and changed into his pajamas, he sat on the overly comfy bed with his camcorder in his lap and turned it on pointed towards him. His strained smile was shown on the screen._

“ _Hey, it's Dipper and it's my first night at Northwest Mansion,” he began, only to pause and frown in thought. What could he even say? He really wished Mabel was here._

“ _This is my room,” he said, showing the camera the whole room slowly._

“ _It's really big.”_

_Another long pause before he finally sighed._

“ _And really lonely,” he muttered before turning it off._

_He grabbed a pillow off the bed and his camcorder before leaving the room. Surely Mabel wouldn't mind him sleeping on her floor at least for the night. His sister's room was right beside his so it wasn't that long of a walk to reach the door, but he was stopped before he even reached it._

“ _Mabel?”_

“ _Dipper?”_

_Mabel was standing in front of him in her nightclothes clutching onto a pillow and a horde of stuffed animals. Both of the kids stood, holding their possessions closely, refusing to look in the other's eyes._

“ _Um,” they both said simultaneously before looking at each other in embarrassment before looking away again. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mabel began to speak._

“ _I was just… Uh...”_

_Dipper was suddenly annoyed by the general air of embarrassment surrounding them. It was obvious they had both had the same idea and they were both just too stubborn and prideful to be the first to admit it. So he just sighed and shouted quickly, “Can I sleep in your room?”_

_Mabel just blinked in surprise before she grinned joyously and grabbed onto Dipper's sleeve, pulling the boy into her room, excitedly jabbering about everything under the sun. Dipper just smiled contentedly._

_After she had let him go, Dipper set the pillow on the floor and tried to get comfortable. It wasn't that bad, really. The rug he was laying on was a lot softer than the carpet in their room at home, and it was a lot warmer than if he had laid on the hardwood floor beneath it. Mabel saw him though and frowned._

“ _You know,” she said, “The bed is big enough to fit both of us and the entire art club.”_

_Dipper scowled in fake revulsion._

“ _I wouldn't want to share a bed with Linda or Susie, I might end up waking up covered in paper mache and paint.”_

_As his sister giggled, Dipper couldn't help but smile._

“ _Would you mind sharing a bed with just me, then?”_

_Dipper pretended to think it over before slowly nodding._

“ _I guess that wouldn't be **as** bad.”_

_Mabel threw a pillow in his face in retaliation of the comment._

_The boy grinned as he got on the bed, using his own pillow to hit his sister in the face. At the hit, Mabel stood up on the bed and screamed out, “Pillow fight!” before tackling Dipper and shoving another pillow in his face._

_After some minutes of roughhousing, the two siblings laid out on the bed, laughing out of breath. Dipper leaned over the bed, nearly falling out from how high up it was, and grabbed his camcorder. He pushed the on button and smiled at his reflection in the screen._

“ _Hey, this is Dipper-”_

“ _And Mabel!” she yelled, shoving her face into view. Dipper pushed her face away tiredly with his hand, his smile only growing._

“ _And this is our first night at Northwest Mansion. I'm staying in Mabel's room tonight.”_

_Mabel leaned into view again before smirking and saying in a sing-song voice, “Because Dipping-sauce is a baby.”_

_Dipper pouted at his sister before looking back at the camera._

“ _That's not true.”_

_He decided to just ignore his sister's reply of “It so is.”_

“ _The mansion is great! I mean, Mr. Northwest is kind of scary and Preston seems kind of a jerk, but Mrs. Northwest is nice. And the food is amazing!”_

_Mabel nodded sagely before adding, “But there's too many forks and spoons. I don't think I'll ever get which one is which right.”_

_Dipper just rolled his eyes good-naturedly before continuing speaking to the camcorder._

“ _This bed is much softer than the one at home. I'm afraid I might get spoiled for beds from this summer.”_

“ _It's like sleeping on a cloud!” Mabel shouted in._

“ _Mabel, no,” he groaned, “For one, we haven't even slept on it yet. And two, clouds are just masses of condensed water in the air. You would fall right through one and only get wet. Nothing comfortable about that.”_

_Mabel glared at her twin in annoyance._

“ _You're no fun, Dipper. Besides, who are you even making this for?”_

_Dipper shrugged._

“ _Dunno really. Mom and Dad, maybe. Maybe even for our older selves to look back on.”_

_Mabel suddenly got an excited gleam in her eyes._

“ _Oh, oh! Do you think our future kids are watching this?” Mabel asked Dipper before turning the camera onto her._

“ _Hi, kids! I'm your mom, Mabel! Or maybe your aunt, if Dipper ever manages to get a girlfriend.”_

“ _Mabel!” Dipper yelled, grabbing for his camcorder, ignoring his sister's incessant giggling._

_After he had secured his camera in his hands, he looked over at his sister in annoyance._

“ _Mabel, by the time we have kids, this technology will probably be obsolete.”_

_At this, Mabel sat up, an over-exaggerated gasp of hurt and surprise leaving her._

“ _Don't say that, Dip-Dip! You'll hurt its feelings.”_

_Dipper glared at his sister before saying slowly, “It's just a camera, Mabel.”_

_Mabel grinned evilly at him and Dipper knew he was going to hate whatever she said next._

“ _No, Dipper, remember? This is the **'height of technology.'** ”_

_Her last words had been emphasized with air quotes and Dipper scowled before taking a pillow and whacking his twin in the face with it. He grinned back at the camcorder and gave a small wave before turning it off right before he got hit in the back with another pillow. He quickly scrambled to place his camera on the ground and took up a new pillow. Thus, their previous pillow fight was reinstated._

* * *

 

“-INE TREE!”

A nearby lightbulb exploded as Dipper was brought forcefully out of his memory. The ghost shook his head dazedly before glaring at the demon floating in front of him. Upon seeing his coherent gaze, the demon's eye lost its black hue and returned to normal. It glared at him accusingly.

“Boy, Pine Tree, are you always stuck in your head?” Bill asked sarcastically.

The ghost lowered his feet to the floor and began walking down the hall again, only saying over his shoulder, “Stop calling me Pine Tree.”

The triangle zoomed back to his shoulder perch and grabbed on hard. If it was possible for a ghost to bruise, Dipper thought he would have long been showing them.

“No can do, Pine Tree. Better get used to it.”

The boy just sighed, not even bothering to move out of the way of a maid walking down the hall. The first time someone had walked through him, it had spooked the young ghost, and so those first few years Dipper and Mabel had made it a point to get out of the way of any of the living. But over the years, it had become something normal and he just couldn't be bothered to care when all that would occur from it would be a slight burst of warmth and feeling and emotion and _life_ for the ghost and a burst of coldness and the feeling of the brush of death for the one unlucky enough to walk through them. As expected, the maid who had walked through him shivered and sped up her walk.

“Hey, where are we going?”

Dipper glanced at the demon before looking back down the hallway.

“Mabel was acting weird before we split up. I'm checking on her,” he answered after a few beats of silence. The ghost figured he couldn't ignore Cipher forever.

To his surprise, the demon kept quiet, just giving an answering hum. Dipper was quietly relieved as he still wasn't up to dealing with Bill quite yet.

Turning left down another corridor and passed three doors, Dipper finally arrived at his destination. Whenever Mabel was upset she returned to this room, the room she had stayed in during their first summer here. Both of their stuff had long since been gotten rid of, most of it being sent back to their grieving parents, with some stuff being hidden in the mansion's attic by Preston. The only thing Mabel had been able to save was Waddles, her stuffed animal pig Dipper had gotten Preston to buy for her. Dipper frowned at the memory. They had really trusted Preston. Dipper had _looked up to him_ and he-

Dipper ended his thought quickly. He didn't want to remember. So he opened the door and looked in on his sister curled up on the bed, clutching onto Waddles, staring blankly ahead. Dipper pushed Bill off his shoulder and earned himself a mean one-eyed glare that he ignored as he floated up onto the bed and sat beside his twin. He reached out and held her hand and waited for her to come out of her head on her own. As ghosts, it was hard for them to live in the moment instead of the past. They did their best to live in the here and now, of course, but they weren't even alive in the first place. Their souls just wanted to dwell on the past.

Eventually, Mabel came out of her thoughts and looked at him sadly. Bill had long since came to rest on the bed beside them both, humming a tune Dipper didn't know. The male ghost watched his sister cautiously before giving her hand a squeeze and asking her what was wrong. Mabel didn't speak for a minute before she finally answered, frowning down at the dusty sheets of the bed.

“That was the first time we spoke to Pacifica face to face.”

Dipper paused his false breathing before nodding and returning to it. It was true, though Dipper hadn't thought of it. The twins hadn't interacted with many living humans since their death, and there hadn't been any pressing need for them to communicate with Pacifica before today. They merely watched her and they knew she watched them too. It was just how it was. But now Bill had somehow been thrown into the mix and all of their interrelations had shifted.

Mabel frowned at him and Dipper suddenly got the feeling he had missed his sister's point.

“That was the first time we talked to her, Dipper. And you _yelled_ at her.”

Oh no. Mabel was glaring at him and Dipper definitely felt like he had just kicked a puppy. They had watched over Pacifica and kept her safe from the many monsters of Gravity Falls that had targeted her at home and now she could very well be scared of _him,_ Dipper, just because he hadn't been able to keep his temper under control.

“That was not one of my best moments,” he finally said after it had really sunk in.

Mabel just nodded silently, hugging Waddles even harder. Dipper was glad she knew what he was feeling because he knew if she couldn't, she would have started a lecture by now. Instead there was just this tense silence (if you ignored the continuing humming of the demon by their side, seemingly ignoring them). He had definitely messed up.

* * *

Pacifica sat at the desk in her room, surrounded by all the information and clues she had collected over the years, clutching onto her favorite pen. The fact that the edges of the pen were digging into her flesh didn't even faze her. All she could think of was the look in the ghostly boy's eyes and the electricity that had ran through the air and in her veins as he focused all of his anger on her. She had only wanted to help them. She hadn't meant to summon a demon.

Speaking of the demon, the deal she made with him haunted her. From what he had said, it sounded like he was free to do as he pleased after she had already summoned him. She had thought making him help them, to give him the job she had originally set out to do, would at least somewhat make up for her mistake, but from the moment Mason- no, Dipper- had chastised her, she had felt a deep well of regret. And that was without him even _knowing_ what she had agreed to. Could she even do it? The pen dug deeper into her skin.

She looked down at the papers on her desk. Old newspapers that spoke of the twins, school pictures and pictures of them during their time in Gravity Falls, a few letters she had found that were sent to Mabel from someone named Mermando. And there, at the far right, was the picture that started it all. It had been taken in front of the fountain in the mansion's garden. Mabel was grinning wide, braces proudly shown to the world. She was wearing a bright pink sweater with the same shooting star design as was drawn on the back. In her right hand she was holding a grappling hook and her left was holding her brother's hand. Mason-no, _Dipper_ \- looked awkward. He was slightly blushing as he frowned and his left hand was pushing his hat's brim down over his eyes. On the hat's front was a pine tree, the same one that was doodled beside the shooting star. The picture had so many creases and finger prints from her handling of it over the years. Her hand released the pen to lightly stroke the front of the photo. She had spent so many years trying to connect the dots of the life of the young Pines twins. She wasn't going to stop now just because she had assigned a demon to help them.

She picked up her pen once more and looked over the list of people the twins had associated with that she had found out. Most of the names on the list she couldn't easily get in contact with, either because they moved away (Grenda von Fundshauser), she didn't know where they lived (Memando), or her family had ruined any chances of them speaking to her (Stanley and Stanford Pines, among many others). But two names on the list stood out to her that she could get into contact with. 

_ Gideon & Candy Gleeful _

She knew them of course, Gideon owning the Tent of Telepathy, a place that was less touristy and gimmicky than the Mystery Shack, and much more serious (though it had apparently been much less so back before she was born). They also had two children who were nearing the age the twins were now. She knew of no reason they wouldn't want to speak to her. 

The phantom feeling of the blue flames still tingled on her hand as she circled the names in ink. She had to do this. She wouldn't make anymore mistakes. She needed to know what had happened those two decades ago in this town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR FIRST FLASHBACK TO THE SUMMER IS HERE  
> Most of the flashback won't be introduced like it was here, mostly because I hate 'cue flashback' scenes. This one was just needed to emphasize the point that ghosts relive their life since they can't really live in the moment.
> 
> Yes, Gideon and Candy married and had two kids, Devin & May. Devin, because it's one letter away from Devil, and May for Mabel. They will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Bill is being very complacent. Do not trust this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh Pacifica you naïve little idiot  
> Look what you've done now
> 
> Okay I've never used an Ouija board AND I NEVER WILL BECAUSE I'M NOT AN IDIOT WHO MESSES WITH THINGS THAT SHOULD BETTER BE LEFT ALONE  
> So I'm very iffy on that part and kind of avoided writing about it as much as I could
> 
> Also I've noticed a lot of my writings have to do with arcane rituals and ghosts. The second one is not all that surprising because give me a ghost/human romance fic and I will EAT THAT UP
> 
> I said BillDip in the tags but guys this is about a demonic triangle and a dead forever twelve year old. Don't get your hopes up too much.
> 
> Also I totally would've put a cipher in there except I don't know the shows cipher??? Like I thought I would pick it up reading fics with the cipher in it except NOBODY PUTS WHAT IT TRANSLATES TO  
> So I'm sorry no coded messages


End file.
